


Are You Jealous?

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Eaton!Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: She'd spent all of dinner trying hard to focus on the conversations around her. She'd joked, and laughed, but Four had known something was up. She couldn't tell him what it was; couldn't tell him that she'd shivered, not because she was cold, but because she'd felt him watching her again. She couldn't tell Four that feeling Eric's eyes on her made her heart beat faster, made her palms sweaty, made her feel excited. She still remembered the last time she'd spoken to Four about Eric.
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s), Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell, I've become obsessed with Divergent again, and specifically Eric Coulter, my favorite character. This isn't the first time I've been hyper-fixated on Divergent, nor this specific character, but this is the first time I've had the urge to write about it. So I'll probably be overwhelmed with a fuck ton of plot bunnies all demanding I give them attention; I will be suffering for the next few weeks while you guys occasionally get a somewhat decent, but mostly probably garbage, story out of it.

He grit his teeth when she laughed. Normally, the sound would have brought him pleasure, but the casual arm around her shoulders stole any joy. He tore his eyes away from them, scowling down at his plate as he ate, mostly ignoring his friends as they spoke. He only came out of it when fingers snapped in front of his face. He turned his scowl to the man to the left of him that was a brother to him in all but blood.

"What?"

Chase gave an easy smile. "You scowl any harder and you're gonna hurt yourself." His tone was teasing.

Eric scowled deeper, but Zach, who was sitting to his right, spoke before he could.

"Why don't you just talk to her? She's no longer an initiate, so it's not like you have any excuses."

Eric's eyes flickered to her again, and he sighed heavily. "She seems perfectly content with number boy." He forced his eyes away from her form, again, as the bitter words left his mouth. Chase looked seconds away from laughing.

"You... Do you think they're together?"

Eric glared at him. "Of course they're together. Just _look_ at them."

Chase laughed.

Zach snorted.

Sitting across from him, Axel just looked amused. "I agree with Zach; talk to her."

Eric was hit with the feeling that they knew something he didn't, causing his eyes to narrow. He considered threatening them, but he knew that they wouldn't tell him regardless; they weren't afraid of him. It was one of the reasons he was so close to them. They had his back, but they also saw behind the mask he word; they called him out on his bullshit fearlessly, but they trusted him too.

His eyes strayed back to her when she shouted, playfully shoving at the shoulder of Four. The group she sat with were laughing at something he'd said, and she had an indignant expression on her face; he could see the amusement peaking through, though.

Maybe he _should_ talk to her.

* * *

She'd spent all of dinner trying hard to focus on the conversations around her. She'd joked, and laughed, but Four had known something was up. She couldn't tell him what it was; couldn't tell him that she'd shivered, not because she was cold, but because she'd felt him _watching her again._ She couldn't tell Four that feeling Eric's eyes on her made her heart beat faster, made her palms sweaty, made her feel _excited._ She still remembered the last time she'd spoken to Four about Eric.

Now, she was in the members training room, which was over _twice the size_ of the initiates training room. Four had left her at the door with the promise that they'd talk more tomorrow. She worked on her knife-throwing, a relaxed smile on her face, but it was nearly wiped off when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand at attention. A shiver ran down her spine, and she threw the next knife harder than she meant to. It buried itself deep into the target; she resisted the urge to sigh; that was going to be difficult to get out. She moved to go get the knife but faltered when he moved right past her. He made no noise as he pulled the knife out of the target with ease; she was almost envious. She watched him carefully as he gathered the other knives she'd already thrown and brought the small pile back to her. She could feel the slight frown marring her features, could feel the way her eyebrows were furrowing and drawing down in confusion. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Why have you been watching me?"

"Are you and Four together?"

The sentences were blurted at the same time, and their eyes met. His sentence registered in her mind and she immediately began laughing; it was a full-body laugh, the kind that caused you to hunch, and your body to shake, and tears to gather in your eyes. Ignoring the scowl slowly forming on Eric's face, she clutched at her gut as she gasped for breath, tears falling from her eyes as she tried to get her laughter under control. She slowly straightened up, giggles still spilling from her mouth. She wiped delicately at her eyes, being careful not to smear the eyeshadow and eyeliner that made her eyes stand out.

With amusement dancing in her green eyes, she looked up at her former instructor, smiling brightly at him; his breath caught in his throat. "Are you jealous?"

Eric faltered, not spluttering, but clearly caught off-guard by the question. "No."

Another giggle slipped past her smile. "Good, because Four is my brother, and Tris wouldn't appreciate it if people began to think he and I were together." She took the knives from his hands and began to set them out on the table as the words registered in his mind, an impish smile on her face.

"He's your _brother?"_

She was surprised that he didn't sound angry, only startled. She chanced a glance at him, saw how wide his blue eyes were, and the concern swirling in them; so he knew why Four had left Abnegation? The amusement she'd felt dimmed slightly at the reminder of why both of them had fled Abnegation, but she refused to allow the monster they had once called 'father' to ruin her life any longer. "Yes. As children, we decided early on that there was only one safe place for us, so unlike every other person, I was unsurprised when he chose Dauntless. When it came time for my choosing, our father had thought it wise to threaten me into staying, but I knew he couldn't touch me if I came to Dauntless. Four welcomed me with open arms, or as open as he could be seeing as he was one of my instructors." Her smile, which had previously dimmed, suddenly turned wry as she snorted. "I still remember Tris being jealous and Four being really confused about her weird behavior. I'd understood almost immediately and had to explain to Tris that we were siblings. She'd felt so guilty." She shook her head, chuckling softly.

"He's dating Tris?"

"Yep. They started dating during her initiation and went public shortly after she was a member. Four didn't want anyone thinking he was giving her special treatment; apparently, no one had thought she'd make it through training." She shrugged. "Probably because she was from Abnegation. He did the same with me this last year. He kept us being related on the down-low and was pretty hard on me, overall, but I'd expected it, almost demanded it from him." Her smile turned gentle. "I wanted him to treat me like just another initiate; he did."

Eric was silent for a long moment, as if he was absorbing all the information she'd given him. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and he sounded like he was forcing himself to be casual. "Are you dating anyone?"

She turned towards him, leaning against the table and looking up at him. She stared at him the way he always seemed to stare at her, and what she saw made her insides turn to mush. He wasn't nearly as bothered by Four being her brother as she'd thought he'd be, and he hadn't even said anything against him or Tris for that matter. His gaze was intense, but not in a frightening way; he seemed to be trying very hard to control himself. She offered him a small, almost teasing, smile. "I'm thoroughly single. And in case your wondering, I have my eye on someone." Her eyes traveled slowly up his body before she looked him dead in the eye. "But I'm waiting to see if it's mutual."

He stepped closer to her, crowding her against the table, his glacial eyes darkening. "And if it is?"

Her breath hitched in her chest as he slowly pressed his body against hers. She fought to not allow her voice to waver. "Then my brother is going to be _very_ furious with me; I hear the guy I'm interested in is his rival."

He cracked a smirk. "Would you let that stop you?"

His voice was barely above a whisper and his face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath fan across her face; it smelled minty. She gave him an almost defiant look. "Never."

He took the single word as the permission it was, his lips crashing into hers. She moaned, one hand automatically gripping the collar of his vest, her other arm wrapping around his neck as she returned the fervent, yet gentle kiss. They both pulled back after several long minutes, both panting heavily as they gazed into each other's eyes.

The corners of his mouth were tilting up and soon he was giving her a wry grin. "Four isn't going to like this."

She returned the wry grin with a wicked smirk, pulling him in close again by the grip she had on his vest. Her voice was slightly husky from desire. "He'll get over it."

He gave a breathless laugh even as their lips locked again; she smiled into the kiss. Yes, Four was going to be very furious with her; but she couldn't care less. Eric was all she'd wanted since the moment she'd leapt from the train and now that she had him, she wasn't going to let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to click that this story had multiple chapters, but I forgot, sorry. Here is the second chapter. Also, I gave the OC a name; it's Alex. Enjoy!

Alex and Eric had managed to hide their relationship from Four and Tris for almost a month before one of them found out.

They were sparring in the member's training room. Alex smiled sweetly as she dodged one of his fists, swooping in close to run her fingers down his chest before ducking away. She was determined to distract him, prove that she could. The next time she dropped in close, her fingers grazed something _else_ and he startled, giving her enough time to trip him, and straddle him. She grinned at him triumphantly as he stared up at her, mildly surprised, and thoroughly annoyed. She bit her lower lip before leaning down, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss that he didn't hesitate to return. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, nipping as she pulled away from his mouth _slowly;_ she relished his groan.

His blue eyes were dark now as he looked up at her with clear desire, but the moment was broken by an audible gasp of surprise from the doorway of the training room. Both of their heads snapped to the side to see Tris standing there, gaping at them both. They briefly shared a look and a nod, then Alex was up and jogging over to Tris to speak with her. Alex gave the _slightly_ older girl a pleading look.

"You _cannot_ tell Four."

Tris looked at her, positively scandalized, her eyes straying briefly to Eric before returning to Alex. "Are you kidding me? Eric of all people? How long has this been going on?"

Alex took a breath in an effort to calm her racing heart, allowing her expression to go blank. "It doesn't matter; what _does_ matter is that you _can't_ _tell Four_. Eric and I have to be the ones to tell him, we just haven't found the right time. We were actually thinking about telling him this weekend, as we have the whole weekend off to... deal with things."

Tris frowned. "You know Four isn't going to like this. Why _Eric?_ Of all the people you could be interested in, you go for Eric?"

Alex knew that this wasn't an attack on Eric's character - though she _also_ knew Tris didn't particularly like Eric - and she knew Tris was just worried about Four's reaction; still, she felt a little annoyed and defensive of Eric. "He's not that bad. Besides, I've... kinda had my eye on him since I first landed on that damn roof." She gave a slightly-sheepish smile.

Tris stared long and hard at her before heaving a sigh. "Fine. I won't tell him. But I expect you both to do it soon." She moved to walk by Alex, further into the room, but she stopped and gave Alex a brief smile. "I'm glad you're finally happy, Alex."

Alex watched, a little stunned, as Tris strolled over to one of the punching bags.

Eric walked over to join her by the doors.

"Well?"

Alex snapped out of it, blinking and giving Eric a mostly-blank look. "She said she won't tell him, but that she expects us to do it soon. Frankly, she only really seems concerned over Four's reaction, which is a little surprising."

"How so?"

"Well, because she doesn't really like you. She, like most of Dauntless, finds you cruel, sadistic, and downright menacing at times."

Eric looked over at Tris, before looking back at Alex as she made her way back to the ring to grab her stuff; they were done sparring for the day.

"How do you see me?"

Alex blinked, briefly glancing at him before she grabbed her duffle and water bottle, taking a drink before answering. "I think you're capable of being cruel, sadistic, and downright menacing." She gave a brief smirk before shrugging. "But I also think that you're capable of being almost _gentle_ at times. I think you're smarter than almost-anyone will give you credit for and that you can be competitive. I also think you have a bit of a twisted sense of humor, but I like it because it's similar to my own; you're also really calculating. And depending upon the circumstances, you can be _quite_ vindictive. But, you're also a phenomenal leader, and I personally think you are a Dauntless at heart; even if I also think you are an Erudite when it comes to your brain." She gave him a wink, a wry smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

Despite the half-joke at the end, Eric could tell that she'd meant every word she had spoken. "I can't tell if any of that was a compliment, except for the comment on me as a leader."

Alex laughed so loud that Tris actually looked over at them for a moment. "You can take it however you want; you're the one who asked. But I will say that, if the last month hasn't proven it yet, I _like you._ You're not the cruelest person I've met, Eric, despite what most of Dauntless seems to think. You can be kind of sadistic, and vindictive under the right circumstances, but so can I. We're a lot alike, actually, I'm just somehow better with people despite being _horrendous_ with people." Alex frowned then, before shrugging. "I honestly think that I got lucky with my friends, or maybe Four is just really good at picking people. Pretty much everyone I hang out with is either his or Tris' friend. I don't know why they hang out with me, I don't really interact with them outside of the group. I think the only ones I talk to outside of the group are Four, obviously, Tris, again obviously, Uriah, and Zeke, both of whom are very friendly and very excitable, so they tend to eagerly approach the people they know. Surprisingly, talking with them doesn't make me uncomfortable like it does when I speak to Christina without Tris there, or Lynn without Four there."

"So I was right; you're not much of a people person?"

Alex shook her head as they walked out of the training room together. "No; my father isolated me as a child pretty heavily, so making friends was difficult. I really only had Four, but then he transferred and made friends here. When I transferred, he noticed I wasn't really connecting with anyone, so he kinda brought me into the fold. I got pretty used to being alone though, so spending copious amounts of time with people I don't know very well drains me like a battery. Four is someone I know very well, someone I trust and love, so talking to him is always gonna be really easy, and it doesn't 'drain my social battery', as I put it. Uriah and Zeke are also _really_ easy to talk to, something about them just makes me feel like we've known each other all our lives, so talking to them is pretty easy too. But talking to Will, or Christina, sometimes even Tris, really drains my social battery. Plus, if someone I feel comfortable with isn't there, like if Four, or Uriah, or Zeke aren't there, then I start to feel uncomfortable and that means I don't speak as much. Will and Christina probably think of me as a really quiet person; either that or they must think I don't like them, which isn't true. They're great, I just don't know them very well-"

Eric cut her off with a grin. "You're rambling."

Alex felt heat rush to her cheeks as she quickly shut her mouth. "Sorry.."

Eric shook his head, still grinning. "It's cute."

Alex rolled her eyes, hoping the darkened halls would hide her no-doubt flaming cheeks; she loved and hated that Eric was the only person who'd ever had the power to make her blush.

* * *

When Friday rolled around, Alex was nervous for the first time since she stepped foot in Dauntless. She'd _known_ from the beginning that Four wouldn't like her being with Eric, but she wasn't going to let Four's anger and/or disapproval stop her. She was willing to fight for him, even if it meant fighting her brother.

She sat down beside Four in the mess hall during dinner. The action drew attention from no one, apart from Tris, who briefly looked towards Eric before looking back at Alex; Alex gave her a subtle nod. When Tris returned the nod and turned back to Uriah, Alex tried to relax. She ate her food slowly, quieter than usual due to the nerves making her stomach twist. When most of the people at the table were busy talking amongst themselves, Alex turned to Four.

"After dinner, I need to talk to you about something."

She tried her best to make sure that her tone gave nothing away, but she wasn't sure she succeeded when Four looked at her. He studied her silently before giving a little nod. Alex tried offering him a smile, but his face twisted slightly as he saw it; she figured it was more of a grimace.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just.. need to talk to you."

He frowned but gave another small nod; he didn't buy it, but he was willing to wait.

For Alex, dinner lasted forever, while not lasting long enough. The wait was torture, but she also just wanted to hide in a hole with Eric and never come out. She and Four ended up leaving a little early, and she knew that Eric would follow them shortly as she led Four through the compound and up to the roof. Four gave her a look, and she offered him a half-smile as she stepped out onto the roof.

"You're not going to like what I need to talk to you about; I wanted someplace where you could shout all you want, but our conversation would still remain private."

Four frowned again, but remained silent, giving Alex the time she needed to gather her thoughts while still waiting for Eric. She was beginning to second-guess Eric's involvement in the conversation; wouldn't it be better if he were as far from Four as possible? However, when the door opened behind Four, she knew it was too late. Eric stepped onto the roof, earning himself a confused glare from Four. Alex felt her shoulders involuntarily relax as Eric walked over to her, taking a stand behind and just to the left of her, and she took a slow breath in; she could do this.

"Why is he here?"

Four sounded just as confused and angry as he looked; Alex wasn't surprised.

"He's a big part of what I need to talk to you about."

Four went silent and Alex could see the gears turning in his head. She knew the exact moment it occurred to him because his face twisted and he almost _growled_.

"No! You are _not_ dating him."

Alex squared her shoulders and stared her brother in the eye. "I am."

Four didn't react to the confirmation at first. Then, without a word, he stepped forward punched Eric square in the face; he moved too quickly for Alex to catch. He reared back to do more damage, but Alex was ready this time, moving completely between her brother and her lover, trapping Four's hand in her own as she forced it back. Eric remained perfectly still behind her even as blood dripped down from his face; his nose was likely broken.

"Of all the people, Alex? Out of everyone you could be with, you choose Eric Coulter?!"

Alex raises an eyebrow even as she mentally grabs her temper and tries to lock it away; it wouldn't end well if both of them got pissed off. "I have told you several times what I thought of him; you would consistently shut me down, never allowing me to tell you what he was like _to me_. So, I'm going to make this brief because if you try to go on one of your 'Eric is evil' tangents right now, I might break one of your bones. Or _several._ "

Four glared fiercely at Eric over her shoulder, as if he was the cause of this entire situation, but he didn't speak again.

Alex took a slow breath in. "Eric is a _lot_ of things. And yes, that includes vindictive, and cruel on occasions. He has a bit of a twisted sense of humor and often takes things _too far_. But he is _so much more_ than that. He is _really_ smart and clever. Have you ever even seen him interact with Chase or Axel? He's patient _and_ understanding with them. I won't say that Eric isn't capable of terrible things but Four, _we all are. We're Dauntless!_ Our job is literally to protect the city by any means necessary." She took another breath in and barrelled on. "Plus, he's actually like... really funny; apparently, I have a bit of a twisted sense of humor myself. Turns out, he's _really_ sarcastic when he's comfortable and his sass levels are _off the fucking charts_. And he's really charming, and when it comes to our relationship, he's _very_ patient with me, and very understanding as well. He has a very small circle of people that he _likes_ so he's a dick to almost everyone but when you're in that small circle of people," she looked backward at Eric with an almost _goofy_ smile before turning back to Four, "he's very different. I know you aren't going to like it, but... it won't stop me from pursuing this. I _will_ fight for him... even if it means I'll be fighting you."

Alex held her breath as she waited for her brother's reaction; she didn't have to look to know that Eric was standing stiffly behind her, also awaiting Four's response. She was expecting more shouting, maybe for Four to make another lunge at Eric, but he just stood there, glaring.

"Please say something." She _hated_ how her voice wavered, hated that her stomach was tied up in knots and that her heart was beating so fast.

Four took a slow breath in and his glare shifted, turning cold and disappointed. "I expected better from you, Alex."

Without another word, Four turned and stalked over to the door, wrenching it open and leaving the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I decided I was going to write a 3rd chapter! I've already started it, even. 3rd chapter SHOULD be the end, but that might change? This was literally supposed to be it, but I wanted to write more so I decided to stop here, post, and then get to work on the 3rd chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could've tacked this onto the end of the second chapter.

Four avoided her _and_ Eric rather effectively over the next several weeks; _most_ of her supposed friends did; Alex did her best not to let it bother her as clearly, the others weren't really her friends if they couldn't handle who she was with. Tris, Uriah, and Zeke seemed to be the main exceptions - other than Eric's friends Chase, Zach, and Axel - and though Tris _was_ often quieter when Eric was around, she wasn't hostile, or even rude. But Four expertly avoiding her, even outright _ignoring her,_ hurt; he'd always been her best friend, regardless of their age difference, and now he wouldn't even look at her. She missed him. However, she still did her best not to let it affect her; she had said she would fight for Eric, and she would hold to it.

She was having difficulty sleeping as Eric was out of Dauntless for the next few days, and her mind wouldn't quiet enough for her to sleep. This meant that she was currently in the members' training room, which was empty, with most of the lights off due to the time. She was trying her best to lose herself in the motions and just forget about everything. Training herself to exhaustion had helped her sleep when she was an initiate; she hoped it would help her now. She had already spent about an hour wailing on the punching bag; when it hadn't calmed her mind, she moved to the pull-up bars. Putting a bit of powder on her hands, she gave a little hop and latched onto one of the bars. Crossing her ankles and bending her knees so her legs were behind her in the air, she began to methodically pull herself up. She counted quietly into the empty room with every pull, keeping her breathing steady. Her hands nearly slipped from the bar, despite the powder on them to prevent exactly that, when she reached 17. The hair on the back of her neck stood at attention and goosebumps traveled over her arms; someone was watching her and she knew it wasn't Eric.

She faltered for a moment before shaking her head and continuing her reps until her arms were begging for surcease. Uncrossing her ankles and straightening her legs, she let go of the bar, bending her knees as she landed to absorb the slight impact. She slowly turned around, her eyes scanning the room to find the person who was watching her; she startled when her eyes caught the shadowed figure. Four was standing just inside the room, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at her; she'd almost missed him because of the lights. Her mouth opened refractorily but she immediately snapped it shut; she didn't want to say something that would end up making him disappear out the door like he had on the roof. Keeping her back straight in an effort to pretend that his presence didn't affect her, she walked towards her bag to get her black water bottle; she couldn't really pretend that she wasn't actively avoiding looking at him though. As she grabbed the bottle and took a drink, she nearly choked when he spoke.

"I don't like it."

She couldn't contain her snort, but she didn't speak; she still wasn't looking at him, but she got the feeling he rolled his eyes.

"I know, obvious. But I wasn't finished."

She looked at him now, with apprehension written clearly on her face; she almost flinched when he stepped forward, quickly closing the distance between them. Her grip on her water bottle was tight and she was glad it was made of metal.

He stopped directly in front of her, his arms still crossed over his chest. His expression was carefully blank but his eyes were a swirl of emotion.

"I don't like it," he repeated in an annoyed tone. His voice softened with his next words. "But if you've chosen Eric Coulter then... " He shrugged with a heavy sigh. "I guess I'm going to have to get over it."

Alex stared at him, eyes wide. "What?"

Four huffed. "I'm not going to suddenly be his best friend, and I can't promise that I can _always_ be civil with him, but I'll do my best."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why? It's been over a _month._ "

He looked sad now as his arms dropped from his chest, and it made her heart twist.

"You're my sister, Alex; I miss you."

Her shoulders slumped as she let out a harsh breath. She bit her lower lip before looking down at her bottle; her voice was quiet when she spoke. "I miss you too." She straightened a bit more and looked back up at him. "But I meant what I said. I don't want to choose between you and Eric, but I really _really_ like him, Four."

Instead of getting angry, like she expected him to, Four merely nodded. "I know. That's why I'm here. I know you're serious about him; you wouldn't have stayed with him for nearly three months if you weren't, even if he doesn't know that. So, instead of trying to force you to choose between me and him,and potentially losing you in the process, I've decided to get my head out of my ass. As I said, I'm not going to be his best friend, but I'll do my best to be at least civil with him, but only if he will as well."

Alex couldn't help but smile and Four didn't resist when she hugged him, merely returning the gentle embrace. She heaved a relieved sigh. "Thanks, Four."

When Four pulled away, he gave her a disapproving look. "Now, it's nearly four in the morning. _You_ should be asleep."

Alex rolled her eyes, but it didn't stop her from smiling again.

* * *

When Eric returned to Dauntless at the end of the week, he immediately noticed Alex's change of mood. When he pressed, she told him of her reconciliation with Four and her suspicions that it had something to do with Tris; Four hadn't said anything, but Tris had sent her a very peculiar smile the next day, as if she'd already known that things between them were okay again. Eric's smile had confused her.

"Not that I'm not glad that it doesn't upset you, but why are you so happy that Four and I are cool?"

Eric's smile turned almost gentle as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "You've been miserable since he began avoiding you. You've tried to hide it, and you've tried to pretend that it didn't bother you, but I noticed." He kissed her forehead. "With you and him working things out, you'll be happier because he won't be distant."

Alex blushed and looked up at him. "So... you're happy because I'll be happier?"

He gave a brief nod, giving her that crooked smile that always made her breath hitch. "Exactly."

She smiled brightly at him - in that same way that had made his breath catch the first time he'd seen it - as she pulled him down into a kiss. When she finally released him, her voice was slightly raspy. "I love you."

His reaction almost surprised her. He gave a little huff of laughter and kissed her forehead again, holding her even closer as he whispered the words she desperately wanted to hear him say. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment, or just a kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder if anyone has caught on to the pattern of people I write about... guess we'll find out. Someone is bound to notice eventually; I have a very specific type.


End file.
